


You're not dying

by thisisamadhouse



Series: We have come so far [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Mentions of a Suicide Attempt, Missing Year (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: Inspired by the deleted scene from ep 3x13 “Witch Hunt” and Regina’s note to Snow.





	You're not dying

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for Snow Queen Week Day 7: Free day.

Snow doesn’t know when things really shifted, when she became certain that giving Regina another chance was the best decision she could have made. She thinks it must have been at some point between her former step-mother managing to save Henry when neither Emma or anyone else could do it, and her committing the ultimate sacrifice of letting him go to save both the boy and the whole town… again.

For years Snow had clung to anything that reminded her of the young woman who had saved her once upon a time, and finally she had seen her again. All broken and put together roughly by a bit of glue and the clumsy hands of a child, but still there.

She could see the kind of mother Regina had been for Henry, and when she pushed down jealousy’s ugly head that whispered in her ear “ _Why couldn’t she be like that with you?_ ”, she smiled at the sight with tears in her eyes.

Then, it was gone, they were, a son and grandson, a daughter and friend, in a yellow bug and a puff of smoke, taking a part of both Regina and Snow’s hearts with them.

The once again Princess had feared that the Queen would revert to her old ways with her anchor out of reach, and she had been proved right when she had come upon the other woman burying her heart in the woods. It had been easier than she had first thought to convince her not to do it, and it probably should have been her first clue, but a dimpled, forest-smelling thief and his merry band of outlaws had distracted them all, along with the flying beasts they had saved them from.

Sarcastic and harsh barbs had been expected, and in a way welcomed, because it meant that Regina still had some fight in her, still could be the driving force not to be underestimated they so desperately needed in those troubled times.

The nagging worry was still there though, waiting for a sign that all hell would break loose, until something she had been completely unprepared for happened; Robin Hood’s son was put in harm’s way and Regina had swooped in and saved him, a plush toy and a sincere soft smile to top it all off. Snow’s heart had constricted painfully, a flying monkey had replaced the horse but this scene had hit too close to home nonetheless.

This little boy will never betray her, Snow had thought bitterly, but the dread and apprehension had lessened their hold as she had thought Regina would make it, that she could be okay.

She was wrong though, and David just handed her the living proof that no matter what she believes she doesn’t know the woman she had once called ‘Mother’ well enough.

“ _The day we met I saved your life. Thank you for trying to save mine._ ” A cold sensation invades her, her blood freezes in her veins and she knows, she knows what those words mean and why Regina wrote them instead of telling them herself.

“She is not planning on coming back,” the realisation is spoken out loud before she has time to process it properly, but it is the truth, one she can’t accept. Regina has never given up, in all the years they have known each other, she has always been the most relentless person she has ever met.

Snow wants to stop her, but she is far away and there is another witch out for their heads. She clings to the hope that Robin, who has followed the Queen to settle his debt, or so she has been told, will be able to protect her from herself.

She waits and waits, clinging to Charming’s hand, her nails leaving marks on his skin, but he doesn’t complain, and when the shield is down, she stands up immediately. She takes the lead, her husband by her side. She fears the worst when Robin is the only one to welcome them, but a quick and entirely silent exchange, consisting of a loaded gaze and a nod towards the Apple Tree court, lets her know all she needs to.

She hurries, pushing people out of her way in an uncharacteristic manner and embraces Regina unceremoniously, not letting go until the woman has relaxed somewhat in her hold.

“If you ever do something like that again, I will hunt you down wherever you cursed yourself to, if it is the last thing I do,” Snow warns her, in such a serious tone that the Queen is taken aback, but then she scoffs and rolls her eyes.

“Please, you couldn’t handle it.”

“Try me.”


End file.
